2nd PRIORITY
by Araranii
Summary: "Aku harus mengalah pada Hyung, karena dia memang Hyung-ku. Dan Aku harus mengalah pada dongsaeng-ku, karena dia memang dongsaeng-ku." - Junsu. #Family #Junsu #YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**2nd PRIORITY**

* * *

Writer : Arara1997

Length : Twoshoot (rencananya sih –kalau nggak sibuk nge-lab :v)

Inspired by : Reply 1988 – Deokseon's life.

* * *

 **"** **Aku harus mengalah pada Hyung, karena dia memang Hyung-ku. Dan Aku harus mengalah pada dongsaeng-ku, karena dia memang dongsaeng-ku."**

* * *

Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Jam berapa ini? Kenapa Eomma-nya tidak membangunkannya. Dia lalu meraih ponsel-nya. Oh, masih jam enam lewat lima belas menit. Hm? Jam enam lewat lima belas menit? Dia kan masuk sekolah jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit. _Oh God!_

Dia tidak boleh terlambat! Hari ini dia ada UAS Matematika dan Fisika!

Junsu lalu bergegas mandi. Dia lalu mencari-cari seragamnya. Dia membuka lebar-lebar seragamnya. Heh? Seragamnya belum disetrika ya? Dia lalu menyetrika seragamnya secara asal-asalan. Ya Tuhan, semoga dia tidak terlambat.

Dia segera turun dari kamarnya lalu menuju dapur. Emm tapi, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun di dapur? Dia mendapati memo singkat dari Eomma-nya.

 _"_ _Kids, Eomma dan Appa harus berangkat pagi."_

Oh pantas saja Eomma-nya tidak membangunkannya. Ternyata Eomma dan Appa-nya harus berangkat pagi. Tapi dimana Hyung dan Dongsaengnya? Apa mereka sudah berangkat? Kalau melihat cucian piring yang menumpuk di _plate washer_ sih, kemungkinan iya.

Junsu lalu mengambil sarapannya. Oh? Nasinya hanya tersisa sedikit. Lalu lauknya, hanya dua buah sayap goreng? Junsu menghela nafasnya. Haah, apa kedua saudaranya lupa kalau mereka memiliki saudara lainnya?

"Jung Yoochun! Jung Changmin! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" Teriak Junsu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan mencuci piring kotor. Junsu segera menuju halte bus yang ada disekitar rumahnya. Setiap hari Junsu harus menaiki bus untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Karena sekolahnya memang berlawanan arah dengan tempat kerja bumonim-nya maupun kedua saudaranya.

Apabila bumonim-nya berangkat di jam yang biasanya, maka biasanya Yoochun dan Changmin akan ikut berangkat bersama bumonim-nya. Namun apabila bumonim-nya berangkat lebih pagi, maka Yoochun akan mengendarai sepeda motornya dan membawa Changmin ikut serta dengannya. Sedangkan Junsu? Dia selalu berangkat sendirian.

Jung Junsu memang tidak sepintar kedua saudaranya. Jung Yoochun yang kini berada di kelas tiga SMA, dan Jung Changmin yang berada di kelas 3 SMP. Kedua saudaranya itu memang pintar sejak lahir. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi. Sedangkan Junsu hanya sekolah di sekolah biasa. Kedua saudaranya bahkan selalu menempati peringkat satu di sekolah mereka. Bahkan si bungsu, Changmin, pemegang peringkat 0,01 nasional.

Junsu mendecih. Kalau Changmin loncat kelas lagi di SMA. Bisa dipastikan dia dan Changmin akan lulus di tahun pertama. Sialan kau, Jung Changmin! Junsu gengsi kalau dia harus lulus bersamaan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang melelahkan dengan bus yang terisi penuh dan menyebabkan Junsu harus berdiri karena tempat duduknya sudah penuh. Yah, itu kan kewajiban yang lebih muda untuk mengalah pada orang yang lebih tua. Junsu memijat kakinya. Keterlaluan!

Tapi untungnya, Junsu belum terlambat! Fiuh, Junsu bernafas lega ketika berhasil melewati gerbang satu menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Lebih baik dia mengalami cobaan seperti tadi dari pada dia harus telat ke sekolah.

Junsu berhenti sebentar. Dia lalu menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Semoga Aku bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus. Semangat Jung Junsu! YOSH!"

* * *

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Tapi bumonim-nya dan kedua saudaranya belum juga pulang. Kemana sih mereka?

Junsu segera berlari menuju pintu rumah setelah mendengar bunyi mobil di halaman rumahnya. Itu pasti bumonimnya! Dia tersenyum ketika melihat bumonim dan kedua saudaranya pulang. Dia lalu membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Minggir kau, pendek! Kau menghalangi jalanku," ujar Changmin.

"Dasar tiang!" Balas Junsu.

Junsu membiarkan kedua saudaranya lewat. Dia melihat Appa-nya yang sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. Junsu lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Eomma-nya yang akan memasuki rumah. Junsu kemudian mengekori Eomma-nya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya.

"Eomma habis dari mana?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Eomma habis mengantarkan Yoochunie dan Changminie membeli buku untuk persiapan ujian akhir mereka."

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Dia iri. Dia juga ingin membeli buku bersama Eomma-nya. Dulu waktu dia kelas 3 SMP bahkan dia membeli buku panduan ujian hanya bersama temannya, Eunhyuk. Dia sangat iri. Dia juga ingin Eomma-nya memperhatikannya yang akan menempuh ujian.

Junsu menarik nafasnya berat. Dia tidak ingin rasa iri menghinggapi dirinya. Lagi pula ujian akhirnya sudah berlalu. Dia bukan siswa SMP lagi. Dia sekarang kelas 1 SMA. Dia kemudian menyerahkan undangan wali murid kepada Eomma-nya.

"Eomma ini undangan dari sekolah," ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Eomma-nya lalu membuka undangan yang diberikan Junsu. Eomma-nya sedikit berfikir setelah membaca isi undangan itu.

"Bagaimana ya, Sayang? Besok Eomma dan Appa juga harus menghadiri sesi konseling Yoochunie dan Changmin."

Senyum manis Junsu luntur seketika.

"Hm, Eomma usahakan untuk datang."

Junsu kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Eomma!"

* * *

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa Eomma-nya belum juga datang? Acara pembagian rapornya sudah dimulai. Semua temannya beserta orang tua mereka masing-masing bahkan sudah hadir di kelas.

Dan kini satu persatu nama mereka mulai dipanggil. Junsu yakin, sebentar lagi Seonsaengnim-nya pasti akan memanggil namanya.

"Jung Junsu?" ujar Seonsaengnim-nya. Sepertinya kini giliran Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum tipis.

"Sebentar, Saem. Sebentar lagi Eomma-ku akan datang," ujarnya.

"Oh, geurae."

Seonsaengnim-nya kemudian melanjutkan untuk membagikan rapor dari teman-temannya. Seonsaengnim-nya juga berbicara kepada orang tua temannya tentang nilai dan peringkat anak mereka.

Junsu iri.

Junsu juga ingin membuka rapor-nya bersama dengan Eomma-nya. Junsu juga ingin Eomma-nya melihat hasil dari kerja keras Junsu selama satu semester ini. Namun sayang, sampai akhir pembagian rapor di kelasnya selesai. Eomma-nya benar-benar tidak datang.

"Jung Junsu? Masih tidak ingin mengambil rapormu?" tanya Seonsaengnim.

Junsu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Seonsaengnim-nya. "Aku akan mengambilnya, Saem."

"Ini rapormu. Sayang sekali Eomma-mu tidak datang. Tapi kau harus berbahagia, kau mendapatkan nilai yang sangat bagus!"

Junsu berbalik dan menuju mejanya. Seonsaengnim-nya sudah keluar dari kelas. Hanya ada Junsu sendiri di kelas.

Junsu lalu menitihkan air matanya.

"Kenapa sesi konseling Yoochun dan Changmin harus bersamaan dengan penerimaan raporku?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Eomma-nya lebih memilih menghadiri acara di sekolah mereka dari pada acara di sekolahku?! Kenapa?!" Teriak Junsu.

Oh, Junsu tahu. Mereka kan akan melaksanakan ujian akhir. Jadi mereka lebih penting. Mereka adalah prioritas kedua orang tuanya.

Sialan.

* * *

Junsu baru tiba di rumah ketika jam di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tadi dia tertidur di kelas setelah acara pembagian rapor. Dia menangis hingga tertidur di kelasnya. Dan saat dia terbangun, dia menyadari bahwa sekolah sudah sepi. Itu wajar saja karena mulai besok sudah mulai musim liburan.

Junsu hanya melewati bumonim-nya beserta kedua saudaranya yang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tamu tanpa menoleh. Dia mendengar bumonim-nya berbicara tentang Changmin yang mendapatkan peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Junsu juga sempat mendengar bahwa Yoochun mendapatkan tiket _free pass_ atau apalah dari berbagai universitas apabila dia ingin masuk ke beberapa universitas itu.

Tapi Junsu tidak peduli. Dia lelah. Dia ingin minum air sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia juga lapar. Dia lalu mengambil beberapa makanan dan membawanya menuju kamarnya.

Ketika akan menaiki tangga -karena kamarnya berada di lantai atas, dia sempat bertemu Eomma-nya yang saat itu hendak menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana nilaimu, sayang?" tanya Eomma-nya.

Junsu berusaha tersenyum, "Seperti biasanya, Eomma."

"Maafkan Eomma. Eomma tidak menyangka ternyata acara di sekolahan Changminie begitu lama."

Junsu hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia lalu menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal. Dia langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia menaruh makanan dan tas-nya di meja belajarnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa kini dia belum berganti pakaian.

Junsu memejamkan matanya. Bumonim-nya memang selalu seperti itu bukan? Junsu sudah kebal.

Junsu bukanlah Yoochun atau Changmin yang super pintar. Junsu memang tidak sepandai mereka. Tapi Junsu tetaplah bagian dari keluarga Jung yang penuh dengan orang-orang jenius. Junsu juga pintar, meskipun sedikit. Haah~ Padahal Junsu juga ingin berbangga diri seperti Yoochun dan Changmin. Dia juga ingin mengatakan,

 _"_ _Eomma, Aku peringkat satu di sekolah."_

Tapi perkataan itu hanya tertahan di mulutnya.

* * *

Saat ini seluruh anggota keluarga Jung sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Jung Yunho dan Kim -Jung- Jaejoong yang sedang saling menyuapi _pancake_. Jung Yoochun dan Jung Changmin yang sedang bermain PS. Dan Jung Junsu yang sedang berada di pojok ruangan sedang fokus melihat ponselnya.

Junsu membaca pesan yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu dengan fokus. Dia sudah berkali-kali membaca pesan itu, namun ternyata isinya tetap lah sama. Dia lolos. Dia lolos audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh CSM Ent.

Junsu tersenyum sumringah. Dia lalu menghampiri bumonim-nya.

"Appa, umm, itu, bulan lalu Aku mengikuti audisi di salah satu agensi bersama Eunhyuk. Dan Aku mendapatkan pembaritahuan kalau Aku berhasil lolos." Junsu merasa gugup karena ditatap Appa-nya dengan tajam. Tapi dia sudah memantapkan hatinya. "Umm, bolehkah Aku menjadi trainee?"

"Appa tidak suka putra Appa menjadi seorang artis." Junsu sudah tahu kalau Appa-nya pasti akan menolak permintaannya. Dan alasannya pasti, "Keluarga Jung memiliki banyak sekali perusahaan. Appa ingin kalian memimpin perusahaan-perusahaan keluarga Jung di masa depan."

Junsu sedikit meremat ponselnya. Dia lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Junsu tidak begitu dekat dengan Appa-nya. Dia bahkan takut dengan kepala keluarga Jung itu. Junsu bahkan hampir menangis saat mendengar perkataan Appa-nya tadi.

Keluarganya mungkin terlihat sederhana. Mereka tinggal di rumah yang sederhana, menaiki mobil yang biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan di rumah mereka tidak ada pembantu rumah tangga karena sang Nyonya Jung lebih suka mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Namun sebenarnya, keluarga Jung itu sangat kaya. Makanya dia sudah menduga bahwa Appa-nya tidak akan menyetujui jalan keartisan yang diinginkannya.

Jaejoong yang menyadari kondisi dingin antara sang kepala keluarga dan putra keduanya langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah~ Libur sekolah kalian sangat lama kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan semangat. "Nah, kalian ingin liburan kemana?"

"Je . . . ju?" ujar Junsu yang sedikit ragu.

Yoochun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku sudah ke Jeju bulan lalu lalu."

"Aku juga sudah sering ke Jeju!" Ujar Changmin yang menimpali perkataan Yoochun. "Eomma, bagaimana kalau ke Venezuela saja?"

"Venezuela?" tanya Jaejoong. Negeri antah berantah manakah itu Venezuela? Jaejoong baru dengar nama itu rasanya.

Changmin mengerlingkan matanya. "Teman-temanku bilang wanita-wanita Venezuela sangat cantik."

Jaejoong menjewer telinga Changmin. "Eii, Changminie~"

"Call! Appa setuju! Besok Appa pesan tiketnya!" Ujar Yunho.

Changmin dan Yoochun yang mendengar perkataan Appa-nya langsung ber- _toss_ ria. Sedangkan Jaejoong kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"YAH! Jung Yunho!" Teriak Jaejoong yang diliputi rasa cemburu.

Junsu sudah berlalu dari ruang keluarga menuju ke kamarnya sejak Appa-nya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan liburan ke Venezuela. Junsu tidak tertarik lagi dengan acara liburan. Percuma. Apapun yang diinginkannya pasti di tolak oleh semua orang.

Padahal Aku ingin ke Jeju, ujar Junsu dalam hati.

* * *

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke bandara. Namun putranya yang satu itu belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Junsuie~ Ini sudah jam enam. Kita akan ketinggalan pesawat kalau kau molor terus."

Junsu memutar bola matanya, malas. Ohh, jadi hari ini mereka akan berangkat ke Venezuela ya? Junsu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kecantikan-kecantikan wanita Venezuela yang dibicarakan Changmin. Dan dia juga tidak tertarik untuk menjadi 'anak tidak dianggap' selama liburan nanti. Dia lebih baik menghabiskan liburannya sendirian.

Junsu yang masih berbaring di ranjang langsung menyahuti perkataan Eomma-nya. "Aku tidak ikut, Eomma."

"Ehh, kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku ada kegiatan OSIS."

Junsu berbohong. Dia mana pernah ikut kegiatan OSIS. Dia tidak suka menjadi anggota organisasi apapun. Di sekolahnya, ekskul yang diikuti Junsu bahkan hanya klub Dance, klub Drama, dan klub musik. Dia lebih suka menyibukkan diri di kegiatan ekskul dari pada harus menjadi 'babu/pembantu' sekolahan, seperti yang dialami anggota OSIS saat kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah berlangsung.

"Setidaknya buka pintu kamarmu, sayang," mohon Jaejoong.

Oh, Junsu memang sengaja mengunci pintunya.

"Kalian berangkat saja. Tidak usah pedulikan Aku. Aku masih mengantuk."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Eommanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Eommanya berkata, "Baiklah. Eomma tidak akan memaksa."

Padahal Aku lebih suka kalau Eomma memaksaku ikut.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Junsu naik pesawat sendirian. Sepi sih rasanya. Ketika orang lain berbincang satu sama lain, dia sendiri malah memandangi awan-awan dari jendela pesawat.

Setelah bumonim dan kedua saudaranya berangkat ke bandara. Junsu langsung memesan tiket pesawat ke Jeju yang terbang pada hari itu juga. Agak mahal sebenarnya kalau dia _booking_ tiket pesawat tepat pada _deadline_ terbang. Harusnya dia memesan tiket pada jauh-jauh hari saja. Tapi dia tidak menyesal karena dia sangat ingin ke Jeju.

Setelah mendapatkan tiket yang dia pesan secara _online_. Dia langsung berkemas dan menyiapkan barang bawaan untuk ke Jeju. Junsu tidak membawa banyak barang. Hanya ada beberapa baju dan makanan ringan. Dia juga hanya membawa satu buah tas. Awalnya dia ingin membawa koper. Namun dia berpikir bahwa itu buang-buang waktu. Dia bisa saja membeli baju di Jeju karena uangnya lebih dari cukup untuk dihambur-hamburkan.

Junsu menyelampirkan tasnya di bahunya. Fuhh~ Udara di Jeju memang sangat _fresh_. Berbeda dengan Seoul yang udaranya sudah tercampur dengan polusi udara dari industri maupun kendaraan.

Junsu lalu menuju ke toilet yang ada di bandara. Dia ingin mencuci mukanya yang agak berkeringat karena tadi dia agak mengalami _jet-lag_.

Junsu menaruh ponsel dan jam tangan-nya. Dia lalu mencuci mukanya. Dia hanya melirik saja saat ada orang yang juga mencuci muka di sampingnya. Sampai pada saat dia selesai mencuci muka, dia terkejut karena ponsel dan jam tangan-nya tidak ada.

"Ah! Betapa cerobohnya Aku!" Teriak Junsu.

Junsu lalu mencari orang yang tadi mencuci muka di sampingnya ke seluruh penjuru bandara. Ponsel itu sangat berharga untuknya. Dia menyimpan semua nomor anggota keluarganya, teman-temannya, semua nomor ponsel orang yang dikenalnya ada pada ponsel itu. Junsu khawatir dia tidak bisa menghubungi semua orang karena hilangnya ponsel itu.

Dia tidak terlalu mengingat orang tadi karena dia hanya melihat sekilas. Tapi Junsu tahu kalau orang itu tadi memakai _blazer_ ungu.

Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, Junsu akhirnya menabrak seseorang.

Junsu langsung minta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya. "Maafkan Aku. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Junsu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau, Jung Junsu kan?" tanya orang yang ditabraknya.

Junsu lalu melihat orang itu. "Maaf?"

"Kukira Eunhyuk-Hyung hanya mengajak Donghae-Hyung. Ternyata dia juga mengajakmu juga."

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. Orang ini kenal Eunhyuk dan Donghae ya? "Aku tidak diajak siapa-siapa kok."

"Oh benarkah? Berarti ini kebetulan sekali. Kau menginap dimana?"

"Aku masih belum tahu."

Junsu memang belum mem- _booking_ kamar hotel karena dia terlalu buru-buru. Dia berencana untuk memesannya nanti setelah hari agak malam, setelah dia berkeliling untuk melihat indahnya Jeju.

Orang itu lalu memberikan Junsu penawaran. "Kalau begitu ikut denganku. Kau bisa sekamar dengan Eunhyuk-Hyung."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Aku temannya Eunhyuk?"

Orang itu menepuk dahinya. "Oh ya, Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sering melihatmu bersama Eunhyuk-Hyung. Omong-omong, dia itu tetanggaku," ujar Kyuhyun. "Dan juga, bukankah kau saudaranya Jung Changmin?"

"Ya," jawab Junsu yang agak ragu.

"Aku sekelas dengannya."

Pantas saja, ujar Junsu dalam hati. Orang yang bernama Kyuhyun ini punya aura menyebalkan seperti Changmin. Makanya Junsu agak kaku saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku, Eunhyuk-Hyung, dan Donghae Hyung sedang liburan bersama. Mereka sudah berangkat kemarin sih. Aku baru bisa menyusul hari ini." Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Junsu untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju ke penginapan. "Bukankah Changmin liburan ke Venezuela? Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku tidak suka berpergian ke luar negeri," ujar Junsu dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Liburan yang sangat menyenangkan! Meskipun Junsu harus merelakan ponsel dan jam tangan kesayangannya. Namun liburan bersama dua teman baiknya dan satu teman yang baru dikenalnya bisa membuat _mood_ -nya langsung naik.

Setelah seminggu mengelilingi Jeju, akhirnya kini dia kembali pulang ke Seoul. Menurutnya liburannya kurang lama sih, namun Junsu memang harus mengurus beberapa hal.

Junsu memegang pamflet di tangannya dengan erat. _Cover_ pamflet itu bertuliskan, 'Seoul Science High School - Boys Dormitory'. Ya, Junsu sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di _dorm_ mulai semester depan. Dia sudah mengurus surat-surat yang diperlukan untuk tinggal di _dorm_. Dia bahkan sudah memegang kunci kamarnya. Junsu dan Eunhyuk sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman baik, karena teman sekamar Junsu ternyata Eunhyuk.

Junsu membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumahnya kelihatan sepi. Sepertinya sih bumonim dan kedua saudaranya belum pulang dari Venezuela.

Junsu lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun saat sudah sampai di dapur, niatnya untuk mengambil air minum batal dia lakukan. Karena kini Appa-nya sudah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dari mana saja kau, Jung Junsu?!" bentak Appa-nya.

Junsu hanya menanggapi perkataan Appa-nya dengan _simple_ , "Oh? Appa sudah pulang?"

Appa Junsu, Jung Yunho, langsung menggebrak meja makan di hadapannya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu keluyuran sampai pagi, hah?"

"Kenapa Appa peduli. Aku tidak peduli kok kalau seandainya Eomma dan Appa pulang pagi."

"Eomma-mu sudah menyiapkan kue tart dan menunggumu semalaman!"

Oops, Junsu lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tumben bumonim-nya ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Karena biasanya tidak ada perayaan istimewa sih di hari ulang tahunnya. Lagi pula Junsu juga tidak pernah mengharapkan perayaan, kue ulang tahun, dan apapun itu.

"Oh, terima kasih, Eomma." Junsu menjawil kue ulang tahun yang dibicarakan Appa-nya dan mencicipinya. " Tapi sayang, kuenya sudah dingin."

"Kau, beraninya kau!" Teriak Appa-nya.

Junsu tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Appa-nya. Junsu juga tidak peduli dengan Eomma-nya yang kini sedang menangisi pertengkarannya dengan Appa-nya. Dan Junsu juga malas untuk menanggapi tatapan tajam dari kedua saudaranya yang sedang menenangkan Eommanya.

"Oh ya, besok Aku akan pindah ke asrama. Aku sudah meminta stempel Appa dari Sekretaris Song. Dan Seonsaengnim juga sudah menyerahkan kunci kamar yang akan kutempati besok." Junsu lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Haah~ Aku pasti akan sangat rindu rumah ini."

* * *

 **"** **Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berubah. Aku bukan lagi anak yang lemah. Aku akan menjadi anak yang kuat!"**

* * *

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd PRIORITY**

* * *

Writer : Arara1997

Length : Twoshoot - END (alhamdulillah, nggak sibuk nge-lab, tamat sudah!)

Inspired by : Reply 1988 – Deokseon's life.

 **Thanks for follow, fav, and review!**

* * *

 **"** **Aku menganggap diriku sebagai korban. Korban dari ke-egoisan diriku sendiri."**

* * *

Moon Heejun, yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi _manager_ dari bocah dihadapannya ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dia selalu mengalami hal yang sama setiap pagi, tunggu sepertinya ini bukan pagi lagi. Jam di dinding pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Bocah ini kan artis! Tapi pola tidurnya sangat tidak teratur. Padahal pola tidur kan mempengaruhi tingkat _stress_ dan kondisi kesehatan. Kalau bocah ini tiba-tiba sakit karena pola tidur yang sembarangan, Heejun juga kan yang repot?

Belum lagi, bocah dihadapannya ini sedang berada di masa puncak karier-nya. Bisa-bisa para fans membakar kantor agensi kalau mendengar berita sang idola sedang sakit. Mereka pasti akan berpikir agensi memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Padahal bocah yang sedang tidur meringkuk bak bayi dalam kandungan ini sendiri yang memperlakukan dirinya sendiri dengan buruk.

Heejun sudah melakukan trik pertama untuk membangunkan Junsu, lebih tepatnya Xiah Junsu, si bocah artis yang sedang naik daun. Maksudnya popularitasnya sedang naik, begitu. Dia sudah menggoyang-goyangkan badan Junsu, namun tidak berhasil. Akhirnya dia terpaksa harus melakukan trik kedua. Dia sudah siap sedia dengan segelas air di tangan kanannya. Dia kemudian mempercikkan air itu di muka Junsu.

"Junsu-yah! Bangun! Kita harus mengungsi! Banjir datang!" Teriak Heejun disamping telinga Junsu dengan heboh. Seolah-olah hal yang dikatakannya memang terjadi.

"Impossible. Kamarku kan ada di lantai delapan," ujar Junsu dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Heejun kesal mendengarnya, sampai-sampai dia ingin menyeret bocah ini keluar kamar. Dan dia memang melakukannya. Dia menyeret Junsu yang masih terpejam dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia sudah bosan dengan rutinitas tidak berguna ini setiap hari. Dia bosan dengan artisnya yang seperti kerbau. Bahkan sepertinya, kerbau saja lebih rajin dari pada Junsu.

Heejun tidak menyeret Junsu keluar kamar, tapi dia menyeret Junsu menuju kamar mandi. Dia lalu membaringkan Junsu di _bath tub_.

"Kim Junsu! Ireona!" Heejun mengguyur badan Junsu dengan air. Namun bocah itu masih tetap saja belum bangun. "YAH! Kau ingin Aku yang memandikanmu?!"

"Aku masih mengantuk, Hyung."

"Bangun!" Heejun memukul bahu Junsu. "Kau ingin kumandikan atau mandi sendiri?"

"Mandikan saja Aku," ujar Junsu yang membuat Heejun kini mengeluarkan dua tanduk dari kepalanya.

"BOCAH!"

Junsu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusir keberadaan Heejun. "Iyaaa, iyaaa. Aku mandi sendiri."

"Jangan sampai tidur di bath tub! Mengerti?" tanya Heejun dengan tegas. Namun Junsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Matanya masih saja terpejam yang membuat Heejun ragu untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar mandi. "MENGERTI?" tanya Heejun lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

"Iyaaaa, Hyung. Cerewet!"

* * *

Junsu memakan pizza yang sudah dipesannya dengan sangat lahap. Sebenarnya Heejun memaksanya untuk makan di _cafe_ yang berada di depan apartemennya. Karena _cafe_ itu menyediakan menu masakan sehat serba ginseng yang bagus untuk stamina tubuh. Cocok dengan apa yang dibutuhkan Junsu sebagai seorang artis. Namun Junsu terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Memesan pizza lebih _simple_ , menurutnya.

Kau tidak perlu berjalan sebanyak tiga puluh langkah dari kamar menuju lift, lalu menaiki lift selama tiga puluh detik, jalan lima belas langkah untuk keluar lobi, dua puluh lima langkah untuk menyebrang jalan, dan sepuluh langkah untuk menuju _cafe_. Itu terlalu melelahkan.

Kalau pesan pizza. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit, pizza akan diantarkan juru antar. Dan kau hanya perlu membuka pintu. Taraaaa~ Pizza-nya sudah datang!

Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran sederhana tuan artis, Xiah Junsu.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal kan, Hyung?"

"Tidak." Heejun ikut mencicipi pizza yang dipesan Junsu. Tadi pagi dia sudah makan sih, tapi dia jadi pengen setelah melihat Junsu makan pizza. "Tapi nanti malam kau harus menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum."

"Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka."

"Tenang saja, Aku yang akan menyiapkannya," ujar Heejun. Heejun lalu melihat ke arah rambut ungu yang hinggap di kepala Junsu selama beberapa bulan ini. "Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengecat ulang rambut dragonball-mu. Itulah alasan kenapa kau harus bangun pagi hari ini."

Junsu tidak terima dengan ejekan Heejun. "Hyung kuno! Rambut seperti ini sedang trend tahu!"

"Trend kepalamu!" Heejun menjambak beberapa helai rambut Junsu yang membuat Junsu meringis. "Pokoknya kau harus ke salon. Aku sudah reservasi tempat di salon milik Kangta-Hyung."

"Okayyyy~ Tapi lepaskan, Hyung!" Rengek Junsu. Sepertinya Junsu harus meminta ganti manager pada Siwon. Sudah tiga tahun ini dia mengalami pemaksaan oleh Heejun. Managernya itu terlalu ganas! "Tapi Hyung, Aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku harus membelikan mereka kado sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

Junsu lalu memulai celotehannya yang sering tidak disaring. Dia memang tipe orang 'blak-blakan'. "Bisa saja Hyung memberikan mereka lingerie, sex toys, atau . . ."

Heejun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bocah ini sepertinya perlu lakban untuk menutup mulutnya. Heejun bersumpah kalau sekali lagi dia mengoceh yang aneh-aneh, dia akan melakban mulut Jung Junsu agar dia diam.

Heejun memutus perkataan Junsu yang belum selesai. "Hey, Jung! Kau mau kubunuh ya?! Mana mungkin Aku memberikan barang seperti itu pada CEO Agensiku!"

* * *

"Hyung, selamat atas pernikahanmu!"

Junsu tersenyum pada Siwon dan Kibum yang kini sangat serasi. Junsu gembira karena akhirnya Siwon tidak menjadi perjaka tua lagi. Dia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi ocehan Siwon saat diperusahaan. Dia berharap Kibum segera mempunyai anak agar Choi Siwon tidak mengoceh lagi.

"Mana hadiahmu?"

Kibum langsung memukul bahu Siwon ketika suaminya itu melontarkan pertanyaan tentang hadiah kepada Junsu. Menurut Kibum itu sedikit kurang sopan. Lagi pula sepertinya Siwon tidak begitu membutuhkan hadiah karena dirinya sendiri adalah CEO agensi paling besar di Korea.

Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau datang sendirian, Junsu-yah?"

Junsu mengambil jus jeruk dari pelayan yang lewat di depannya. "Yep!"

"Kukira kau bersama dengan Jung Changmin. Tadi Aku melihatnya bersama Kyuhyun."

Junsu hampir tersedak. Dia menaruh kembali jus jeruknya ke meja lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah. Dia masih sensitif dengan pembicaraan tentang keluarganya. Selalu sensitif.

Dan, Jung Changmin? Sejak kapan pasangan pengantin baru ini kenal dengan adiknya yang itu? Junsu kenal dengan baik Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang menggiringnya keluar dari kubangan kesedihan di masa lalu. Sudah hampir lima tahun dia mengenal kedua orang ini. Dan seingatnya, Siwon dan Kibum tidak pernah kenal dengan makhluk bernama Jung Changmin. Apalagi dalam level akrab sekali sampai harus mengundangnya ke pesta resepsi pernikahan seperti ini.

"Kau mengundangnya?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan adikmu!"

Junsu menatap dengan tajam CEO-nya. Kibum yang menyadari keadaan langsung mencubit pinggang Siwon.

"Calm down, Jung! Dia hanya mewakili Ayahnya. Aku mengundang Tuan Jung, tapi Tuan Jung masih di Paris, jadi dia yang mewakilinya."

Junsu menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Entah kemana perginya _mood_ -nya yang tadi sedang bagus. _Mood_ -nya hilang. Padahal sebentar lagi dia harus tampil untuk menghibur para tamu undangan.

Junsu yang tahu dirinya kini dalam mode 'tidak-mau-diganggu' langsung berusaha menyingkir dari hadapan semua orang.

"Hadiahku ada di Heejun-Hyung." Junsu lalu berdiri. "Aku mau ke toiler dulu, Hyung."

"Jangan lama-lama. Sebentar lagi kau akan tampil."

* * *

Junsu mencuci mukanya dengan asal-asalan sehingga air dari keran mengenai beberapa bagian di jasnya.

Dia melihat mukanya di kaca. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Lima tahun sudah berlalu. Dua tahun dia harus menjalani kerasnya masa-masa training di agensi. Untungnya usahanya tidak sia-sia, karena dia berhasil debut. Dan setelah tiga tahun debut, dia berhasil menjadi penyanyi yang sukses.

Siapa yang menyangka Jung Junsu, putra yang paling tidak berguna di keluarganya Jung ini bisa menjadi penyanyi berkelas internasional? Dia bahkan sudah menggelar belasan konser di luar negeri. Pada akhirnya, dia bisa berdiri dengan bangga sekarang.

Dan dia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Apakah mereka akan bangga padanya, atau tetap merendahkannya seperti dulu?

Cih!

Junsu mengelap wajahnya dan segera keluar toilet. Beberapa menit lagi dia harus menghibur para undangan. Dia berjalan terburu-buru sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Oh?" kaget Junsu ketika melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

Junsu hanya melirik sedikit, melengos, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya ditarik oleh orang itu. Junsu mendecakkan lidahnya. Apa orang ini tidak tahu kalau dia sedang sibuk? Dia punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting dari pada meladeni orang di depannya ini.

Orang itu, Jung Changmin, sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kau menikmati hidup seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Junsu berusaha menarik tangannya yang dicengkram Changmin. "Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kau bahagia setelah meninggalkan rumah?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan!" Changmin tertawa getir. "Kau tahu betapa menderitanya Eomma ketika kau pergi? Eomma selalu menyalahkan dirinya! Dan kau malah bersenang-senang di luar sana?!"

Junsu merasa nafasnya mulai sesak. Paranoid selalu menghinggapinya ketika berbicara tentang keluarganya, terutama Eomma-nya. Dia takut. Sangat takut terhadap keluarganya. Makanya selama ini dia selalu menghindari setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Dia takut dia akan menyiksa dirinya lagi dengan penyesalan seperti yang sering dilakukannya ketika masa awal dirinya meninggalkan rumah.

"Kalian baru menyesal setelah Aku pergi dari rumah?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Changmin dengan lantang.

Junsu tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya dia mengharapkan jawaban yang berkebalikan dengan pernyataan Changmin. Dia sangat naif. Itulah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Siapapun tidak bisa mengekang seorang pria yang ingin hidup di jalannya sendiri. Kau berhak pergi, kau juga berhak kembali. Itu terserah dirimu. Tapi," Changmin menghentikan ucapannya. "Tidak pulang selama tiga tahun? Kau ingin keluar dari keluarga Jung?"

Junsu ingat dengan benar dia tidak pernah pulang selama tiga tahun ini. Di tahun pertama setelah keluar dari rumah, dia masih pulang sekali dua kali untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen karena dia masih SMA. Sama seperti di tahun kedua. Dia harus mengurus dokumen kelulusan sekolah dan pendaftaran Universitas sehingga dia terpaksa pulang. Namun setelah itu, setelah dia berhasil masuk kuliah, dia tidak pernah pulang lagi. Karena di masa itu juga, dia berhasil debut.

Setelah debut, dia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman keluarga Jung. Padahal ketika itu banyak sekali orang-orang disekitarnya yang menyuruhnya pulang. Siwon, Eunhyuk, bahkan Heejun yang sama sekali tidak kenal keluarganya.

Tapi Junsu takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk menginjakkan kakinya di rumah.

"Aku muak menjadi bayangan dirimu dan Yoochun-Hyung! Aku lelah karena Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dihadapan kalian," ujar Junsu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu Jung Junsu, kau adalah orang yang paling bodoh dan pengecut yang pernah Aku temui." Changmin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Junsu. "Kau harus tahu bagaimana Eomma begitu menyayangimu. Orang tua kita tidak pernah bersikap tidak adil. Mereka selalu adil. Hanya saja, kau, kau yang terlalu iri."

Junsu tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. "Karena Aku berada di tengah-tengah kalian, Aku harus terabaikan!"

"Apa kau iri padaku? Kau iri pada Yoochun-Hyung?" tanya Changmin sarkastik. "Kau tidak tahu betapa irinya kami padamu?! Appa bahkan membiarkanmu menjadi seorang penyanyi."

"Itu bukan karena Appa! Aku sendiri yang berada di jalanku!" Teriak Junsu yang kini sudah menitihkan air matanya.

"Begitu?" Changmin memejamkan matanya. "Saat Aku mendaftar di sekolah kedokteran, kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Appa? Dia menyeretku ke Harvard dan mengurungku disana! Dia memaksaku untuk mempelajari Bisnis -bedebah- yang tidak kusukai sama sekali!"

Changmin tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah! Dia nekat mendaftar ke sekolah kedokteran meski dia tahu Jung Yunho tidak akan mengizinkannya menjadi dokter. Dia menentang kehendak Appa-nya untuk mempelajari bisnis. Namun, dia memang selalu tidak berdaya dihadapan Appa-nya sehingga dia terpaksa mempelajari bisnis.

Meski begitu, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan Junsu. Dia menyayangi Junsu. Dia tahu Junsu hanya sedang labil.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoochun-Hyung saat kau pergi? Dia langsung mengikuti wajib militer. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Appa? Dia meneyeretnya pulang dan mengirimnya ke Oxford!" Changmin malas mengatakan ini semua, tapi, "Kau beruntung karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau! Tapi karenamu juga, kami harus menanggung semua ini!"

Changmin langsung berlalu setelahnya. Dia rasa percuma bicara dengan saudaranya yang labil itu. Jung Junsu sudah besar tapi sikapnya masih seperti batita.

Junsu kesal. Junsu sedih. _Mood_ -nya semakin memburuk. Padahal kini MC di panggung sedang memanggil namanya untuk tampil.

* * *

Heejun menajamkan indra penciumannya. Dia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Junsu yang kini sedang berbaring di sofa. Bau ini? Oh sial! Dia mencium bau alkohol.

"Hei?" Heejun menggoyangkan badan Junsu. "Kau hangover? Kau habis minum?!"

Heejun memelototkan matanya. Dia terkejut. Tiga tahun dia mengenal Junsu. Dia tahu Junsu adalah anak baik-baik. Junsu bukanlah peminum. Anak ini masih innocent dan naif. Dia tahu alkohol bisa merusak hidupnya. Setiap hari dia bahkan selalu mendengungkan kalimat, 'Aku tidak akan minum, Hyung'.

Namun sekarang, dia mendapati sang artis dalam keadaan _hangover_. Heejun tidak habis pikir. Siapa yang sudah membuat anak kesayangannya seperti ini? Siapa yang sudah membuat Jung Junsu mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak minum?

Heejun menghela nafasnya. Haah~ Junsu pasti mengalami hari yang berat sehingga memutuskan untuk minum alkohol seperti ini. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, Junsu kan bukan batita lagi. Sah-sah saja kalau dia minum alkohol. Hello bung, ini Korea gitu!

Tapi, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sebentar lagi mereka ada jadwal _pre-recording_.

Telinga Heejun mendengar sang artis sedang menggeliat sambil menggumam, namun belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Heejun kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan badan Junsu lagi untuk membangunkannya. Dia harus segera bersiap.

"Hyung~" ujar Junsu yang dengan suara yang menandakan bahwa dia masih mengantuk.

Heejun menguyel-uyel kepalanya sendiri. Susahnya menghadapi orang yang tidak pernah minum sedang _hangover_!

"Tiga jam lagi kau harus pre-recording di KBS, Jung! Aish!"

* * *

Jaejoong segera berlari menuruni tangga setelah meng- _check_ jam tangannya-nya. Dia lalu menyalakan TV dan memencet-mencet _remote_ TV untuk menemukan _channel_ yang sedang dicarinya. Dia harus segera menonton salah satu acara di KBS, yaitu Hellooo Counseloor (dengan tripel 'O'). Karena dia sudah telat lima menit.

Dia sebenarnya bukan penggemar acara _reality show_ seperti ini. Dia lebih suka menonton acara yang menayangkan berita, seperti berita politik atau kriminal. Namun sejak sang putra menjadi penyanyi yang sering wara-wiri di TV, dia jadi sering menonton acara _reality show_.

Jaejoong selalu melihat jadwal Junsu dari _website_ atau _fanclub_ putranya. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat sang putra dari TV. Karena Junsu selalu menghindarinya. Dia harus puas melihat putranya selama beberapa menit saja daripada tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

Acara itu kini sedang menayangkan sang host dan beberapa _guests_ yang hadir di acara tersebut termasuk Junsu.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya sang host.

Kemudian ada salah seorang penonton yang mengangkat tangannya. Sang host lalu mempersilahkan penonton tersebut untuk memberikan pertanyaannya.

"Aku anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Aku harus mengalah pada adikku untuk banyak hal. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti makanan, baju, kendaraan, bahkan Aku juga harus merelakan perhatian orang tuaku yang selalu terfokus padanya. Aku merasa orang tua kami sangat tidak adil. Mereka mengirimnya belajar ke Ivy League. Sedangkan Aku yang lebih pintar darinya hanya bisa kuliah di tempat biasa. Aku tidak iri. Hanya saja, kalian juga pasti kesal kan kalau mengalami hal seperti itu?"

Kamera kemudian menyorot ke arah wajah Junsu yang menunjukkan raut muka lelah. Jaejoong memperhatikan sekali muka putranya. Junsu kelihatan, sangat lelah. Oh, betapa Jaejoong ingin memeluk putranya dan menyuruhnya beristirahat.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu," ujar Junsu.

Sang host mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junsu. "Apa maksud Anda, Junsu-ssi?"

"Aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

"Benarkah?" tanya sang host.

Junsu tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu. Setiap orang yang punya saudara pasti mengalaminya. Kita merasa harus merelakan apa dan apa untuk saudara kita. Tapi, perasaan itu hanya ego tanpa kita sadari, sebenarnya orang tua pasti berusaha untuk adil. Hanya saja, kita terlalu egois. Kita harus melihat diri kita dulu sebelum menyalahkan orang lain. Saudaraku yang mengajariku hal itu."

* * *

"Sayang?"

Yunho heran karena Jaejoong tidak menyambutnya seperti biasanya. Biasanya ketika Yunho pulang, Jaejoong akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar dan dengan senang hati membukakan Yunho pintu rumah. Namun sekarang, Yunho membuka sendiri pintu rumahnya. Yunho melongokkan kepalanya ke dapur, namun Jaejoong tidak ada di sana. Apa mungkin Jaejoong sedang tidur dan tidak mendengar suara mobilnya tadi?

Yunho lalu naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di pojok. Jadi ketika hendak menuju kamarnya, dia melewati kamar ketiga putranya -yang sayangnya salah satu dari kamar itu tidak ada yang menghuni.

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar dua kali lalu segera masuk ke kamar. Dia melihat Jaejoong sedang bergelung dengan selimut. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Jaejoong. Karena tidak biasanya Jung Jaejoong tidur seseore ini.

Atau dia terlalu lelah? Mungkin Yunho harus mencari pembantu rumah tangga agar Jaejoong tidak kerepotan sendirian mengurusi rumah. Meskipun setiap pagi ada beberapa pegawai yang membersihkan rumah dan taman, namun kegiatan seperti memasak dan mencuci piring tetap dilakukan oleh sang Nyonya besar.

Yunho menggoyangkan badan Jaejoong. "Sayang?"

"Yunniee~" racau Jaejoong tidak jelas.

Yunho membuka selimut yang mengungkung tubuh Jaejoong. Dia terkejut melihat baju Jaejoong yang ternyata basah oleh keringat. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadap dirinya.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi?"

Jaejoong lalu bangun dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sedih. Dia lalu memeluk Yunho dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Yunnie, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. "Uri Junsu, hiks~"

"Jae, tenangkan dirimu, oke?"

"Yunnie~"

Yunho segera menenangkan Jaejoong karena dia merasakan nafas Jaejoong mulai tersenggal.

Dokter keluarga Jung sudah pernah mengingatkan Yunho bahwa Jaejoong tidak boleh terlalu lelah atau emosional. Karena kondisi seperti itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan Jaejoong yang memang lemah sejak kecil. Makanya selama ini Yunho selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong selalu bahagia.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu emosional, oke?"

"Tapi . . ."

Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya pusing. Beberapa saat kemudian dia limbung dan kesadarannya hilang.

"GOD!"

* * *

Junsu benar-benar kesal dengan siapapun ini yang telah mengganggu konsentrasi menyetirnya. Orang yang menelponnya ini tidak tahu apa kalau dia baru membeli mobil ini bulan lalu? Dan dia juga baru mendapatkan SIM-nya kemarin. Dia pengemudi baru! Bagaimana kalau konsentrasinya hilang dan terjadi kecelakaan? Kalau cuma mobilnya yang rusak sih tidak masalah. Tapi kalau nyawa manusia yang hilang bagaimana? ISH!

Dia melihat sekilas _caller id_ di _smartphone_ -nya. Heejun-Hyung? Geez~ Apaan sih _Manager_ -nya ini?! Hari ini kan dia _free_! Kenapa harus mengganggunya disaat kondisi _urgent_ seperti ini sih? Bisa tidak nelponnya di- _delay_ dulu?

Dia memilih untuk menghiraukan telepon dari Heejun dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. 'Lama-lama juga pegal sendiri', pikir Junsu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Dia lalu segera menuju lobi dan bertanya dimana lokasi kamar Eomma-nya.

Ya, Eomma-nya.

Beberapa saat lalu dia sedang menonton TV sambil menggunakan _hair dryer_. Masih dalam proses mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas sebenarnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Seseorang yang mengaku Jung Changmin -dari suara tenor-nya sih sudah kelihatan kalau itu si tiang.

Dan demi Tuhan! Dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Jung Changmin meskipun mereka bersaudara. Apalagi dalam level yang sangat dekat seperti saling bertukar nomor telepon. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan nomor telepon-nya.

Junsu mendengus ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Eomma-nya.

"Heh?" kaget Changmin dengan nada suara agak sinis. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kemari."

Junsu semakin mendengus. "Bagaimana keadaan Eomma?"

"Buruk." Changmin menghela nafasnya. "Emosinya meledak, hipertensi, kemudian jantung lemahnya kambuh. Untungnya Appa saat itu sedang berada di rumah."

"Itulah kenapa kalian harus mencari pembantu, Sialan!" Junsu mulai mengomel tidak jelas. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau mendapatkan nomorku dari mana?"

"Mudah saja bagiku untuk mendapatkan nomormu. Kau tidak perlu tahu~"

Junsu menggeplak kepala dongsaeng-nya. "Berengsek!"

"Kasar sekali~ Jadi ini yang kau pelajari saat keluar dari rumah?" ejek Changmin dengan sinis yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan tajam oleh Junsu. "Masuklah! Eomma pasti senang bisa melihatmu kembali."

Melihat kerendahan hati Changmin, Junsu jadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

"Cih! Mereka membesarkanmu dengan baik!"

"Jangan memulai perkelahian denganku, Jung Junsu!"

* * *

Junsu menatap Eomma-nya yang sedang berbaring di kamar pasien dengan sedih. Dia melihat ke arah tangan Eomma-nya yang sedang menancap infus panjang. Itu pasti menyakitkan.

Dia lalu mendekati Eomma-nya yang sedang istirahat. Dia menatap wajah rupawan itu. Eomma-nya sangat mengagumkan. Banyak pria yang tertarik pada Kim Jaejoong. Namun hanya Jung Yunho yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga bisa menjadi Nyonya Jung seperti sekarang.

Bumonim-nya, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Jaejoong menerima Yunho dengan tulus. Dan Yunho pun sebaliknya. Jadi ketika tahu Jaejoong mengidap jantung lemah dari kecil, Yunho tidak menghentikan niatnya untuk mempersunting Jaejoong.

Junsu tersenyum setelah mengingat kisah bumonim-nya.

"Eomma?" gumam Junsu. Dia lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di ranjang.

Sepertinya aktivitas kecil Junsu mengganggu tidur Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat ke sampingnya. Dia berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat siapakah makhluk di depannya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengenal manusia berambut ungu mencolok seperti ini. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sayang?" kaget Jaejoong. "Eomma tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" Jaejoong lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia duduk di ranjang dan beringsut memeluk Junsu. "Eomma begitu merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukan Eomma," ujar Junsu dengan sedih.

Jaejoong menghentikan pelukannya. Dia menangkup wajah Junsu. Dia menghapus setitik air mata yang ada di kedua ujung mata Junsu. Putra-nya tetap tampan seperti biasanya meski tanpa make up.

"Eomma minta maaf,"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak! Aku yang minta maaf."

"Eomma menyayangimu, Sayang. Eomma mencintaimu."

Junsu tersenyum. Dia senang mendengar pernyataan Eomma-nya. "Aku juga mencintai, Eomma."

"Kau mau kan pulang ke rumah?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut Eomma-nya. Junsu menghela nafasnya. Aku tidak akan menyesal kan? Pertanyaan itu hinggap di hatinya.

Banyak hal yang dipelajarinya setelah keluar dari rumah. Dia menjadi lebih kuat. Dia menjadi semakin hebat. Bahkan dia menjadi menantu yang paling diidamkan seluruh Ibu di Korea. Tidak ada lagi orang yang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Hal yang membuatnya percaya diri hingga bisa berdiri dengan tegak layaknya seorang Panglima. Namun, kembali ke rumah? Junsu tidak yakin. Lebih tepatnya, Ia takut.

"Itu . . .," ujar Junsu dengan ragu.

Jaejoong segera menangkap raut ragu-ragu yang ada di wajah Junsu.

"Temani Eomma. Eomma, kesepian."

Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah kecewa yang akan ditunjukkan Eomma-nya kalau dia menolak. Junsu sudah memutuskan. Apapun yang akan dihadapinya nanti, yang jelas Junsu sekarang hanya perlu menjawab 'ya', kan?

"Ya, baiklah."

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah. "Eomma mencintaimu!"

* * *

Heejun mondar-mandir dari tadi di apartemen sang artis. Kemana perginya makhluk ungu, Junsmurf itu? Dia sudah menelponnya puluhan kali namun tidak dijawab. Dia juga sudah mengirim ratusan pesan namun tidak dibalas. Dimanakah dirimu, Jung Junsu?

Dia perlu membicarakan tentang album baru Junsu untuk bulan depan. Promosi untuk album Junsu yang kemarin sudah selesai. Dan selama satu bulan ini Junsu akan rehat sejenak dari dunia pertelevisian demi persiapan album barunya. Heejun sudah mengatur itu semua. Jadwalnya, konsep album, semuanya, semuanya! Hanya satu yang belum dia atur, artisnya!

Heejun lega ketika Junsu menelpon balik dirinya. Heejun mengangkatnya, dan sudah siap untuk mengomel. Namun,

"A-P-A? Hiatus?!" Heejun memejamkan matanya. "Jadwalmu memang sudah selesai! Tapi kau harus merilis album baru dalam waktu dekat, bung! Hei, dengarkan Aku! Hei!"

Sambungan itu terputus.

Dan apa katanya tadi, hiatus? Untuk menemani Eomma-nya penyembuhan? _That's an excuse_! Itu masalah lain, bung! Tapi hiatus? H-I-A-T-U-S? (tolong dieja). Heejun melemparkan _smartphone_ -nya ke sofa -untungnya tidak jatuh ke lantai. Heejun masih sayang smartphone-nya.

Hiatus ditengah persiapan album barunya? Belum, belum ditengah. Ini masih diawal. Tapi,

"YAHHH! JUNG JUNSU!"

* * *

 **"** **Aku tahu ke-egoisan bisa menghancurkan sebuah hubungan. Aku rasa, Aku terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Aku tidak mempercayai semua orang. Dan yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah, mempercayai orang lain. Terutama kedua orang tua dan saudaraku."**

* * *

 **THE END.**

-dengan absurd-nya :v


End file.
